


What Goes Around Comes Around

by MsArtheart



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F, FF, Fluffy, Oneshot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Haruka x Yukino][Yukino centric.]"Since you left Fuuka Academy, I have learned to walk on my own feet; I have learned to decide everything by myself and I have learned to take care of the school like you once cared. Even with all these twelve months passed I hadn't forgotten one single day and night I lived with you... Haruka-chan."





	What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Harukino yay!  
> Enjoy~ [The brave and the mage~]

_"There is a local legend about Ikusahime..._  
_The Tamayura festival, congratulating the maidens who fought for those they were affectionate of... And lived their momentary lives until they withered away._  
_The charm at the Academy's Crystal Arena began with Ikusahime tying her hair ribbon onto the tree she used to stand there. Tying it before she went off to the last grand battle, wishing to meet her beloved upon return."_

* * *

One year passed since the last battle of the HiMEs. I was one of them... Kikukawa Yukino. One of the twelve princesses who has forced to battle against each other to protect our most beloved person.

_Using short words:_

_I risked Haruka's life._

**_And I paid a price for it._ **

I had lost her... Because I was terrified to the bone and I couldn't make any move when she was in real danger. However, since Tokiha Mai turned all HiME's destiny undefined, I was finally able to see her again. My Haruka-chan... It's a long and entire one year since your depart to College. 365 days since you helped me to unleash my wings to fly by myself... Nowadays I carry your courage and determination within me. I take care of Fuuka Academy with wisdom and coherence, aways mirroring myself in you...

_But somethimes all these days and weeks and months felt like eternity._

I wonder how twisted your world become when you had to turn your highschool student life into a college one full of responsibilities. It also must have been very exhausting to take over your family business this soon… Say, have you ever met someone like me in your campus? Did you make new friends?  Aww, how many questions bugging my head! It makes me feel doubtful and uncertain about you...

_...At least until the day I received your letter.  
_

"Is all this words real or I am daydreaming...?"

* * *

" _YUKINO!_

 _How you doin'? Long time no see you, my lucky girl! Hmm... And also the Fuuka Academy! I need to take a visit there and give a good lesson about _discipline_ to all these dumb freshmen... I mean, it's not like I don't trust in your great job, Yukino! Far from it!!! But one or another lesson from a senpai is always helpful, hohoho... And _ _I know that even in my absence you're still working hard to maintain everything in order; I'm certain that you're putting that bubuzuke woman on her place, ehehe... THAT'S_ _IS MY YUKINO!!!!_

 _ _Well I shouldn't gossip about it, but I am very surprised to see Fujino spending all her free time from College just to help this Mayonnaise-lover girl and I'm also VERY ANGRY to know that she is still in a one high ranking on the grade's table than me! UGHH! _Among all these injustices__ _ _I'm happy to finally being able to write and give you some news amid of all the rush_ _from this college life and Suzushiro _Constructions_._

 _Now I... _Sigh._ I need to say something important now: Yukino, _ _I decided to send to you this letter because I need to see you _so badly! A_ nd I MUST tell you that _I plan to visit you this month. You have no idea of how much I miss you and__ _how much I wished you were here!_ _College life is far from greasy! How many times I wished my skilled kouhai to be by my side..._

_Well, lemme get to the point and say this already: I finally got what all that shit about HiMEs and their 'blablabla protect your most precious thing yadda yadda yadda' really means. I want you to know that I'm not angry at you. We all have secrets and I know you just wanted to keep me safe as much as I always did to you in all these years together, and... And... I… Uh… I think I finally understeady how these three words, these "I love you" make a person feel and how _good is to hear it_... And I want to say it to you personally!!!! Jezz, you must have be laughing at me right now...  
_

_BY!! THE!!! WAY!!!!! If all things goes as planned I will use the College recess to return to Fuuka sooner than I plan to! And no need to worry, you will be the first to know when I'm going to arrive and will be the first person to meet me. So keep safe until this day, Yukino!_

_Haruka."_

 

 

"Haruka-chan, you silly..."

What this means after all?

A new beginning? A promise?

If not, I don't care. Just being able to be at your side once more is enough for me.

And I'll be waiting anxiously for your home coming, Haruka-chan,

I will save this lovely memory in my heart..

_...Forever._

"Anyway... It's _'understood'_ , not _'Understeady'_... I'll try to remember to tell her it later..."

_**Fin~** _

**(110108)**


End file.
